1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel dye fixing method for binding dyes to solid materials utilizing Diels-Alder reaction.
2. Prior Art
Binding or fixation of dyes to solid materials is used in a variety of applications, for example, sublimation type thermal transfer processes, silver salt color diffusion transfer processes, ink jet recording processes, and dyeing processes.
For acceptable binding, an increased binding rate and/or a high binding concentration is required. It is also essential that after dye binding, the dye is immobile with the lapse of time. Those dyes having a low molecular weight are likely to diffuse into solid material and thus easy to bind, but they are undesirably mobile after binding with the lapse of time. Inversely, those dyes which remain immobile after binding with the lapse of time are difficult to bind.
A number of solutions to the above-mentioned problem have been proposed. Such proposals include Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 64591/1982, 78893/1984, 260060/1985, 260381/1985, 260391/1985, and 97887/1987, Japanese Patent Publication (JP-B) No. 11678/1987, International Symposium on Polymeric Amine and Ammonium Salts, (1979.1X.24-26), pp. 145-148, Photogr. Sci. Eng., 20, 155 (1976), and J. Soc. Dyers & Colourists, 79, 21 (1963). However, none of them are satisfactory.